gtafandomcom-20200222-history
CSR 103.9
Contemporary Soul Radio (CSR) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, hosted by Phillip "PM" Michaels (voiced by ), that plays , contemporary soul, pop and boy band music. Description Another of the music genres that was raging in the early '90s, new jack swing takes the central role of CSR. Of the 3 radios in the game that play soul (Bounce FM, CSR 103.9 and Master Sounds 98.3), CSR presents a more modern image. It is the most commercial radio in GTA San Andreas and the only one that airs pop music and boy bands, and as such, it blends in well with the general atmosphere of Vinewood, its glamour and its celebrities. CSR doesn't feel any shame of being a commercial radio, as shown in their idents, like the one quoted above or another where they say "soul has to have integrity, but not at the expense of record sales". CSR also educates players that may not be familiar with what new jack swing is about, in idents like "what happens when you mix gospel, synthesizers, and a barbershop quartet with guns and drugs?" and "what do you call it when 4 guys are in a group and only 1 becomes famous?" Its host, Phillip "PM" Michaels, is voiced by Michael Bivins (who was a member of new jack swing acts and ). As he explains in his dialogues, Phillip "PM" Michaels came to San Andreas from one of the main centers of new jack swing, . He hopes he becomes the next big star in Vinewood. So far he hasn't had much success, even though he had some auditions, and even at one time, when he was dancing in the street to celebrate that it was a sunny day, some kids threw rocks at him. He blames his former agent for his turn of luck. But he hopes he can appear in Cluckin' Bell and Celebrate With Cake commercials. He disapproves of drugs, gambling and relations with underage teens, and he doesn't seem to like rap because he thinks rappers don't sing but talk ("one is music, the other belongs to therapy, you're my therapy" as he says). He seems to treat women in a womanizing way. CSR is the favorite radio of one of the callers in Playback FM, much to the chagrin of Playback's host. Tracklist }} Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 SWV - "I'm So Into You" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Soul II Soul - "Keep On Movin' " File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Samuelle - "So You Like What You See" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Johnny Gill - "Rub You the Right Way" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Ralph Tresvant - "Sensitivity" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Guy - "Groove Me" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Aaron Hall - "Don't Be Afraid" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Boyz II Men - "Motownphilly" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Bell Biv DeVoe - "Poison" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Today - "I Got the Feeling" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Wreckx-n-Effect - "New Jack Swing" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Bobby Brown - "Don't Be Cruel" File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 En Vogue - "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Full radio Trivia *All six members of R&B group are present on this station, although not together as New Edition, but rather their side or solo acts upon the group's hiatus ( , , , and , respectively). *CSR plays inside ProLaps clothing stores. *It also plays inside Macisla's barbershop in eastern Los Santos. *It also plays inside the Below the Belt Gym. * 's " " and 's " " are featured inside Strip Clubs. *In the missions "Drive-By", "Los Sepulcros", and "Reuniting the Families", the default radio upon entering Sweet's car is CSR 103.9 instead of Bounce FM, implying that this is one of Sweet's favorite radio stations. *The DJ of Playback FM asked a caller what his favorite radio was, but the caller responded that it was CSR 103.9, thus upsetting the DJ and making him throw a tantrum. *In the original PS2 version, the game's "Audio" screen and instruction manual refer to this station as CSR 103.2. CSR 103.2 also appears when switching radio stations inside a vehicle. This was later patched, as the error does not appear on the PC, Xbox, Mobile (unless the game's language is set to Japanese) and later PS2 versions. *In the mobile version and all releases since 2013, this station, K-Rose and SF-UR are the only radio stations to feature all of the songs from the original game. See Also *Head Radio - a pop and rock radio in GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Lips 106 - a Top 40 pop radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flashback FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA III and '70s pop in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flash FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Fever 105 - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City. *Emotion 98.3 - an '80s soft pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - an '80s new wave and synthpop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. * Bounce FM - a funk and soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Vibe 98.8 - a contemporary R&B and soul radio in GTA IV. * Vice City FM - a pop and new jack swing radio in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * Truth & Soul - a soul and funk instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio in GTA V. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop radio in GTA V that also plays a song by Bobby Brown. * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V that plays a song by . Navigation de:Contemporary Soul Radio 103.9 pl:CSR 103.9 Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations Category:R&B Stations Category:Pop Stations